


Roadside Assistance

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: Meet Cute Au [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon helps out, Meet-Cute, Sansa is roadtripping, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: Sansa was not as incompetent with her car as Robb would have everyone believe. She knew how to change the oil, how to check the drive belts. Sansa knew how to change a tire.The problem that had her sitting in her car waiting for someone to drive passed and help her, was that the spare tire that was supposed to be in the boot of her car was gone, replaced with a note.‘I owe you one - Arya’





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to a prompt sent to me on tumblr, but it fits with this series, so I'm posting it here too.

Sansa was not as incompetent with her car as Robb would have everyone believe. She knew how to change the oil, how to check the drive belts. Sansa knew how to change a tire. 

The problem that had her sitting in her car waiting for someone to drive passed and help her, was that the spare tire that was supposed to be in the boot of her car was gone, replaced with a note.

_‘I owe you one - Arya’_

“What does Arya even need with a godsdamn tire?” Sansa said aloud to the empty countryside. It was a beautiful part of the North. Giant mountains, deep valleys, and grass coming up for sunlight for the first time of the season. 

Sansa was lying across her backseat, legs hanging out the window when she heard the hum of a motor.

“Shit!” She shouted, trying to pull her legs back in, open the door, and stand up as quickly as she could. But the shoelace of her sneakers got caught on something just as she managed to push the door open a little.

“Fuck!” She shouted as the door swung slightly pulling her leg with it and she’s almost hanging out of her car, one leg out the window, when she looks out and _thank the gods_ the vehicle has pulled up. 

But the humming wasn’t a car. A man is standing next to the kind of motorbike that would make Sansa’s father weak at the knees, his helmet in his hand, his hair brushing his collarbones in a mess of dark curls, his grey eyes fixed on her, an eyebrow raised.

“Are you okay Miss?” His voice is deep and gravelly and if Sansa wasn’t tangled in the window of her own car, she probably would have gone weak at the knees. 

“Tire.” She breathed, taking him in. 

“Pardon?” He moved a step closer.

“Tire.” She repeated, shaking her head slightly. “I- er - have a flat tire.” She tried to pull her leg back through the window, but her lace was still tangled. 

The man walked toward her, reaching around her door he untangled her lace with one hand. 

Sansa stood quickly, straightening her shirt and flicking her hair out of her face. 

_He’s even prettier up close. _

They stood there for a moment before the man spoke again.

“A flat tire? Do you need me to change it for you?” 

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I can change a tire. My sister just stole my spare.” 

“Sorry.” The man rubbed the back of his neck and Sansa tried not to stare at his bicep. “I didn’t mean to offend.” 

“It’s fine.” Sansa cleared her throat. “All good.” 

“But- ahh, you didn’t check you had a spare tire before you set out?” He asked.

Sansa opened her mouth, ready to tell him off. 

“You- you may have a point.” 

He left out a breathy laugh. 

“I can give you a lift into Ravenstown to organise a new tire.” He offered, a small smile on his ridiculously handsome face. 

Sansa hesitated for a moment. This is the help she needed, the aid of a friendly local, but all those stupid podcasts Bran had told her to listen to about famous murders in Westeros were in her head. 

As if reading her mind, the man smiled.

“I’m not a serial killer, promise.” 

“That’s what a serial killer would say.” She said in a mock serious tone.

“Okay, how about you write a note and leave it in your car saying that-” He glanced at the watch on his wrist “at 3:30pm you left your car in the company of Jon Snow. So if you go missing, not that you will, there’s evidence.” 

“Good idea!” Sansa moved to the driver’s door, pulled her handbag over to her and found an old receipt. She scrawled the message on it and draped it over her steering wheel. 

“Although,” She said, turning back to him her handbag in one hand, her jacket in the other “If you were going to murder me, you could always double back and take the note.” 

“And risk leaving additional DNA evidence?” He scoffed. Sansa laughed as she followed him to his bike. He handed her the spare helmet. 

“We’re about half an hour from Ravenstown, my friend Tormund is the mechanic, he’ll fix your car up for you.” 

“Thanks.” Sansa looked down at the sun warmed helmet in her hands before looking back up at the man. “Jon, yeah?”

“Yeah. And you are?” He asked, throwing his leg over his bike and sitting.

“Sansa.” 

Jon repeated it, his Northern accent making the second ‘s’ in her name sound more like a ‘z’. She liked the way her name sounded in his voice. 

“Come on, Tormund likes to leave early to get a pint at Castle Black whenever he can.” Sansa pulled the helmet down over her head, careful to keep her hair out of her face and zipped up her jacket before sliding onto the bike behind Jon. 

“You can hold onto the bars under your seat, or me. Whichever.” He turned his head slightly as he said this and Sansa wondered if he was truly blushing or if it was just the light. 

She held onto him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts here or on tumblr (jonsastan.tumblr)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are my bread and butter!


End file.
